


Cutting All Ties, Won't You Baptize Me?

by Binibini



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, again another headcanon, please, the real fanfic writers can explore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibini/pseuds/Binibini
Summary: What if, for once, Jon Snow heeded His Queen's Wish?A headcanon where Jon and Dany never went back after the Waterfalls Date.





	Cutting All Ties, Won't You Baptize Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm no writer, I'm just a girl with loads of headcanons, and I would be very much pleased if the real fanfic writers would explore this. 
> 
> Fic title from Baptize Me by X Ambassadors & Jacob Banks //

For hours and days and weeks, the entire North looked for them.  
Maybe they’ve been trapped by a snowstorm. Maybe the dragons are injured. Maybe the Night King had them. 

 

…but across the sea, underneath a lemon tree, there rest two lovers, dreaming in spring. 

 

She wailed first, just when the birds of springs sings and flowers first bloomed, their dark-haired lass. He came two years later, just when his poppa painted the doors of their home red. 

 

They never knew, the people of the kingdom, where they went, or why they disappeared. But they were wise to stop looking for them. 

 

The dragons are gone. 

 

Songs and bards were written to remember the just woman and the honorable man. 

 

In this madness, who’s to blame when they seek their own happiness above anyone else?


End file.
